The field of carrying cases includes briefcases, luggage, ladies handbags, etc. When carrying cases are made of fine leather, the carrying case needs internal reinforcement unless the leather is very thick. The reinforcement must be designed so as not to be visually apparent on the inside of the carrying case when the carrying case is opened.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,905 to provide a U-shaped metal reinforcement strip on the inner surface of side panels of a brief case. The structural interrelationship of the components of the brief case in said patent do not lend themselves to high speed efficient manufacturing methods. The present invention is directed to recognition of that problem and solution of the problem.